sierra169fandomcom-20200214-history
Mikey
Mikey is a character present in the Tokyo portion of the story, where he is Sierra Team's rocket and demolitions expert. He is loosely based on and associated with the M41 SSR Rocket Laucher, with some elements of Eric Cartman from South Park mixed into his personality and voice. History Mikey was the youngest and shortest of three brothers in a small Minnesota household, which was a disadvantage at first. As he grew up, he found ways to use underhanded or cleaver tactics to give himself the upper hand. This attitude extended into his game playing habits, as he would memorize the location of the powerful weapons in every map of the games he played (mainly the Halo titles), and make his way to said weapons and use them in offline and online matches. Seeing that his actions sparked the ire of others started to bring him joy, of which he mostly embraced. During his online play, he often played with a player from Cleveland named Mark, who he met at some northern state game tourneys. The two of them often played together on the same team, or played one on one games of Halo 2, and later Halo 3. Wartime Prior to his enrollment into Allied Nations Spec Ops, he made an application into the Military Juggernaut program, mainly as a joke to see if they would pluck anyone off the street and put them in a power suit. What he didn't account for was for war to hit the Korean Peninsula, and he was drafted on short notice. He was assigned to Sierra Team, alongside his good friend Mark. During combat, he and Mark would work as a two man team, as Mikey was small enough to be able to climb up on his buddy's shoulders. His most commonly used weapon was his rocket launcher, of which he used on both soft and hard targets. He even attempted the use of two rocket launchers at a time with an enemy RPG. For his efforts, he was promoted to the rank of Corporal, although he was applauded for his effective anti-ordinance work. Personality Contrary to his Minnesota upbringing, Mikey is obnoxious, snarky, arrogant, and insufferable a majority of the time. On some occasions, he's simply a prankster with no intention to bring serious harm to those he pulls his pranks on. His temper is very short, and he can fly into a fit of rage whenever he's mocked for his height, or when he's called out for his behavior. When dealing with certain people he deems too dangerous, like his commander, he often plays it safe, with only a few light-hearted jabs of wit from time to time. Equipment Mikey's equipment has the highest overall damage out of his team. He mainly uses a heavily modified M1 Carl Gustaf designed for rocket propelled munitions, although he does use an RPG-7 that he took as a souvenir from a KPA soldier from time to time. His secondary weapon is usually a Mk8 CQC carbine, although he does make occasional use of an MP5K, or an M42 Wasp. He and Mark share the same sidearm, a Beretta M9, and the two sometimes share magazines with eachother. His melee weapon of choice is a switchblade, although he may use a variety of other innocuous objects for comedic value. Physical traits Mikey is classified as a lightweight, although he is very strong for his size. He has more than enough strength and mobility to climb onto nearly anything, and his short stature means he can crawl into very tight spaces. His overall movement speed is above average for his height, but is about on par with some of the other operatives.Category:Characters Category:Americans Category:ANSO Operatives Category:Power Armor Operatives Category:Male characters Category:Lightweights